


Warnings

by asianfrustration13



Category: The Black Tapes Podcast
Genre: Angels, Demonic Possession, Demons, Gen, How do I write serious angels?, Not Beta Read
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-02
Updated: 2016-04-02
Packaged: 2018-05-30 20:28:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,045
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6439204
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/asianfrustration13/pseuds/asianfrustration13
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Alex's archangel visits a possessed Richard Strand to discuss Alex's break.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Warnings

**Author's Note:**

> I wanted to write something about Alex's archangel and Demonbro having a conversation before the hiatus. I panicked because I thought the break ended next week and resulted in a 3 hour long session that led to this.

“Salve de caelo, damnate.”

“Yo, beata! Wassup?”

The archangel watched disdainfully as the demon in front of them lounged dramatically on the chair he occupied. His vessel has obviously been through metaphorical hell and back, shown by his haggard looks and dark circles underneath his eyes. The doctor looked tired and absolutely ragged, practically only being held together by sheer will power. _Then again_ , the archangel thought, _anyone being possessed by a demon as long as he has would not look any different. Especially if it is this demon in particular._

Shifting a little to straighten to themselves, they sighed before shaking their head. “We need to discuss my ward, Alex Reagan, and how your vessel’s… personal matters are affecting her.”

The demon perked up at the sound of the radio host’s name. He too straightened up, his borrowed eyes glimmering with what the archangel unhappily recognized as excitement through the spectacles he wore. “Alex? How is my lovely lady doing? I miss her so much and Dick monopolizes all of her time. I’m always trying to have control of the body when she’s around, but the asshole keeps kicking me out. He’s so selfish, that jerk! The last time I actually got to talk to her was on the pho-”

“She is taking a break for the next few weeks and will not be seeing you,” the archangel sharply interrupted the demon, sounding similar to a disapproving parent. They could listen to the other’s tirade later, they needed to get their point across now or they would never be able to get a word in.

A frown made its way to the human vessel’s face. “What?” he asked flatly, unamused. All playfulness had disappeared, the chipper façade gone. There was a slight dangerous tone underneath his voice, one that promised pain if he was given an answer he found unsatisfactory.

“Alex Reagan is taking a break until mid-April,” they replied uncaring of the increasing danger they were in the longer they spoke. They ignored the breaking lightbulbs in the room and didn’t even flinch as the window began to crack. All the while a storm brewed outside, the thunder rolling dangerously as rain began to fall. “With that being said, I expect you and your human to avoid contacting her during this break.”

The sounds of the window pane breaking was drowned out by the sudden wind surging inside the room. Thunder claps increased as the papers inside the room flew everywhere, books falling off of the shelves. It didn’t bother the archangel at all, they just watched as the demon lashed out childishly as if a favorite toy was taken away from him. _A fitting comparison, actually,_ they thought in disgust as they remembered how the demon practically tripped over his vessel’s feet to show off in front of their ward time and time again.

His chair topped over as the demon jumped to his feet, rage written across his visage. The whites of his eyes slowly turned black, beginning at the sides and moving towards the center. Shadows in the room shot up, plunging the room into darkness save for the little light offered by the broken window.

**_“̧H̡̳̪̫͕̘̩͔o̗͎̰͈w͉̲̪̥͢ ̦̗͉̩͙ḑar̳͎̰̞̜̞̦͢e̘̭ ̼̖y̵͖̜̹o̗̰͉̫̞͓u̗ ̀t̛̮͙e̜̺̣̙͕l͎̬̖̭͙ͅl͔͖͙̝̝͡ ͏̳͕̲̩̘̰ṃ̺͖͕͎̩͘ͅe̗̳̥̰̬͔͇ ̠̤̩͖̟͡t̲̕ơ̳ ͎s̼̺͈t̶̺̦̩̭a̳̗͕̘y ̲͎̖̝̝͙͕a̮̝̝w̟̱a̵ỵ̘̗̩͕ ̱͎ͅf͝ro̘̥̥͖̪̤̱m͔̼̩͓̩̟ ͕̺͙͟A̳͔̞̗̥̬ͅl̸̲̜͔̤e̬x̢͙̹̲̭,͇̜̥̦͓ ̯̱̯̪̗yo̧̲u͓͚̜̭̣̹̙ ̺p͖o̜̪m̖̦͈̩̦p̜͎̘̜͚o̸u̞s̘͔̣̯̀ ̗̘̻̫b͎͇̘̟iͅr҉̺͎͙̭̟d͕̣͞!̥͇͜ ̰͚̭͇͉̕Ì̤͓ ͚̜̗͍̥̪͞ͅh̫̱͕͔͙̀a͢v̳̻͔̭̪̙̺e͎̹͖̟̫͉ ̼̱͎̬d̰̗̥̟͖̭͔o̩̘n̬̝ͅe̷̻ ̭͈͓n͕̦̥̠ͅo̙̦͔̭ͅt͎h̸͚̞̮͚̯̰ͅi̴n̠̼g ͞t̺̤̹̗̼͙̜o̩̗̣ͅ ̫̹͎h̡͙͉̻͍e̩͎r̠̖̤ ̦̦̝̝͇t̶̗o̳͞ ͎͎͈͖ç̥̤̮͔a̟̬͚̼͙̥̼u͏̠̫s̴e̵ ̟̗͢s̜͉͖͝u̠c͍h̳̜̫̤͖-̖̙͉̥̰͞“̢͚͉_ **

Equally incensed, the archangel interrupted the demon. “DO NOT TRY MY PATIENCE, DEMON!” At this, they emitted a bright light, chasing the shadows away and calming the storm outside to a light drizzle. As the bright light dimmed, the room was returned to the way it originally was – the window repaired, books shelved in their previous order, light bulbs fixed, and the demon’s chair upright.

Both occupants of the room stared each other down before the demon slumped back into his chair, taking off his vessel’s glasses and throwing them down on the desk in front of him. He huffed, obviously disappointed he couldn’t get his way. Again.

“It’s not fair,” he grumbled, unlike a proper powerful demon he always claimed to be.

The archangel closed their eyes, praying to their Father to give them strength to deal with the frat-like demon possessing Alex Reagan’s ~~friend~~ colleague. “Believe it or not, this was not her idea.” Watching the demon perk up at this information made them itch for their battle axe in hand, more than ready to chop the demon in half, vessel and all, in order to wipe that stupid smirk of his face. “It was a decision made by her higher-ups and had actually fought against them for a while.”

Leaning back in his chair, the demon placed his hands behind his head. “Let me guess, my Alex insisted she was fine.”

“Alex Reagan is not yours and yes, she did. I, however, was able to convince her otherwise.” Smiling sardonically, the angel continued. “I insisted that it was for her own good and that time would fly faster than she thought it would.”

It was only a matter of instinct that the demon didn’t lash out violently at the holy intervention. He knew better than to try to wrestle with angel, the earlier incident could only be classified as an accident. The angel watched as the possessed man across her struggled to stay in his seat, teeth bared at them in anger. Honestly, if the archangel could have it their way, they would have rid of the demon months ago and saved the poor doctor from years of possession.

Their higher-ups, on the other hand, had different plans.

A moment passed before the demon sighed. “Message received, you butt face. Now get out and leave me Alex-less for the next few weeks… jerk.”

They nodded and got ready to leave. Instead, they reached behind their back and pulled out their battle axe. Pointing it to the demon, the angel gave him one last message, “Any attempts at contacting Alex Reagan during this time will result in a swift punishment. I mean it, damnate, she needs this.”

The demon closed his eyes and waved at them, unhappily agreeing with the warning. He heard a rustle of cloth and feathers before opening his eyes. There was no longer an archangel in his office, leaving him alone once more.


End file.
